


Mad About You

by taitofan



Series: Dumb LeonxChihiro Fluff [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Present Tense, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon thinks Chihiro is the best girlfriend he could have.  But he wonders why she flinches when he actually calls her his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad About You

Chihiro Fujisaki isn’t like the girls that Leon Kuwata usually goes for.  She’s small and delicate and shy and smart, and he thinks that’s why he likes her more than Sayaka or that girl at the salon who only wants to date rock stars.  Chihiro has a brain to match her looks, and she never makes fun of Leon or baseball.  And anyone who makes Leon feel better about baseball _has_ to be a good person.  She hangs out with Mondo Oowada, so he knows that there has to be some bite in her too.

Basically, he thinks she’s as close to perfect as someone can get.

Once he realizes how he feels, he asks her out after two whole days of careful planning, which he promptly forgets the moment she looks at him.  Despite tripping over his words, she agrees, her face flushed and smiling, but he soon gets the feeling something isn’t quite right.  She has no problems doing things as a couple like sitting together at school or cheering him on at baseball practice, and she doesn’t mind holding his hand.  But when they kiss she keeps her distance—she doesn’t like hugging.

She flinches ever so slightly every time he calls her his girlfriend, but she has no problems informing everyone that, “Kuwata-kun is my boyfriend!”  He tries asking Mondo why this is as nonchalantly as he can, but his friend acts as if nothing is wrong, as if Chihiro isn’t acting strangely.  He knows better; he knows they’re both keeping something from him, but he doesn’t want to upset Chihiro, so he lets it be.

One day he insists that she start calling him Leon—“Not Leon-kun either, just Leon!”—and she’s just so cute when she agrees—“T-then you can call me Chihiro if you want.  Um, or just Fujisaki still is fine if not…”—that he can’t help himself.  He pulls her close and kisses her, and he doesn’t understand why she tenses up.  He whispers that everything is fine, he won’t hurt her, she can trust him, he’ll stop if she wants.  She doesn’t say anything, and he’s about to pull away when she begins to kiss back, relaxing a bit in his embrace.

Her cheeks are flushed redder than he’s ever seen as she tentatively touches him.  He keeps to safe spots like her arms then slowly moves to her back and hips, and she eventually gets bolder, at one point touching his chest and squeaking out an apology afterwards.  He chuckles and kisses her again, and it crosses his mind that he doesn’t just like this girl in his arms.  He _loves_ Chihiro Fujisaki, and he feels luckier than Celes for having her as his girlfriend.

But then he feels it.

There’s something pressing into him from under her skirt, and it’s something that doesn’t belong on a girl.  He pulls away and gives her a questioning look, and it takes her a moment to realize what’s going on.  Then she freezes, a look of horror on her pretty face.

“Leon, I…”  She can’t meet his eye, and even before she can say it, he knows.  He knows what Chihiro is about to say and he doesn’t know what to do.  “…I’m a boy.”

It’s just three words.  But they’re words that change everything, and he doesn’t know what to do.  Chihiro is looking at him so expectantly, waiting for Leon to tell her—no, _him_ , Leon reminds himself—that everything is alright.  But he can’t bring himself to say anything, even as Chihiro’s eyes tear up.   He runs off before Leon can call for him to stop, and Leon immediately feels like an asshole.  He knows he can catch up, but he can’t make his legs move.  Not yet.  Not until he can fully bring himself to accept this.

He loves Chihiro.  Chihiro is a boy.  _He loves a boy_.

But he’s straight.  He knows he is.  So he stops and jokingly humors the thought of Chihiro naked, and he’s only half surprised when the idea of Chihiro naked and moaning for him—dick and all—still turns him on.  Well, maybe he’s a little gay after all.  Maybe’s it’s just Chihiro.  He doesn’t know and he doesn’t care, because somewhere his boyfriend is crying and it’s his fault.  He takes off after him without a second thought, and he doesn’t have to go far.

Chihiro is sprawled on the ground crying.  His position makes Leon think he must have tripped running off and just stayed there, and he feels his heart ache.  He still thinks Chihiro is nice and smart, and he still thinks he’s ridiculously cute.  So he helps Chihiro to his feet and tells him such.

“R-really?  You aren’t m-mad?”  Of course he isn’t.  He knows he can be an ass, and he knows that somehow he’ll manage to make Chihiro upset again, but he could never be angry with Chihiro for _this_.

“’Course not.  Now come on, I think I need to buy my boyfriend ice cream to make up for making him cry.”

He insists that Leon doesn’t have to do that, but Leon hears nothing of the sort and asks what flavor he wants.

They eat ice cream and hold hands, and Leon is amazed that having a boyfriend is a lot like having a girlfriend.  True, he knows there will be a lot of questions when Chihiro tells more of their friends that he’s a boy, but Leon can’t seem to care.  He’s more concerned with making sure Chihiro is happy and safe than if anyone thinks he’s gay.

He’s pretty sure that means he’s becoming a better person, and he gives Chihiro all the credit for that.


End file.
